Deep Cover
by boundenid
Summary: or in which William Brandt is really Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye, and Ethan Hunt is taken down in six seconds flat


Deep Cover

...or in which William Brandt is really Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye, and he is even more skilled than Ethan Hunt believes, and is prone to even more insane ideas than his temporary group leader.

* * *

**A/N:** So I really like Hawkeye (my favorite Avenger) and I recently re-watched Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol and I realized that there weren't enough Avengers Mission Impossible crossovers, so here goes nothing. I'm not really that big on Mission Impossible so there will probably be lots of deficiencies, so hang in there.

~Enid

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avengers or Ghost Protocol...if I did well there would be a huge Hollywood feature crossover movie planned for the two franchises...and I would own a mansion...and Would know Robert Downing Jr.

...but alas the only thing I own is this laptop...which is technically my mom's so I don't even own that.

* * *

It was tiring, decided Hawkeye, having to hold back constantly in the presence of this particular team. They would come up with these ridiculously complicated plans to solve a problem that would take him 30 seconds and a specialty exploding arrow made for him by Stark. Really very tiring. That and he was currently sitting in a sewer waiting for the signal from Hunt, who was climbing 17 stories in... well it was going on fifteen minutes now...

_Just cleared the fourteenth floor, hang in there guys, almost there._

Slow poke, he could have been up there in under a minute, and without any of the special equipment that Hunt was using. Yes, definitely tiring having to sit here waiting for these idiots to get in place. Well that and the fact that he had to use a gun when he was working with them...much less accurate

_I'm in position, is everyone ready?_ crackled Hunt's voice over the radio

_Yes, sir_ snapped Barton...Brandt

_On my Que. Three, two, one, GO!_

Brandt swung into action. He exploded the charge he had set fifteen previously and jumped through the hole, with skills Brandt really shouldn't have but no one was watching so he figured he might as well make his life easier. Moving out of the storage room he was in he ran into the empty hall and around the corner towards the mark. Swiftly he took out the two guards with a move Natasha had taught him specifically for this mission. But before he entered the room he heard Hunt's voice through the crack

"Well Benji, Jane nice to see you again. How do you like this lovely weather we've been having, though it looks it might take a turn for the worse, we may need an umbrella as a shield against snow."

Weather, why was he talking about the wea... right the weather was IMF code for: get reinforcements, shield, meant get them from shield, and snow meant...Loki.

In that second William Brandt disappeared, and in his place was Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye, and he was removing his belt.

Well, it was a special belt, Stark had made it for him, he wasn't sure how it worked, but if he pushed this button and pulled that string it turned into his bow. Then rolling up his pant leg he retrieved the quiver he had lashed to is calf. Then as he slung the quiver over his back he jumped to the ceiling and into the conveniently placed vent just before the door opened.

He made is way through the vents with a practiced ease that came with experience, lots of experience...lots and lots of experience, that came from years and years of practice, many years of practice...many many...well you get the idea.

He made his way through the veritable maze and soon found himself above Ethan Hunt's head...who was next to Benji, and Benji was next to Jane, and they were kneeling at Loki's feet, when had the God gotten back from Asgard anyway?

As Clint saw it he had two options: attack Loki now and prevent harm to his temporary team, or sneak away, call the Avengers and wait fifteen minutes for the quin-jet to arrive and lose the element of surprise...Clint chose a hybrid of the two...send out an emergency alert to S.H.I.E.L.D. Encoded with his location and the villain: Loki, drop into the room below save his comrades and avoid Loki while waiting for reinforcements that would hopefully arrive in time to save Hunt's team and to take Loki into custody.

Sending out the message he pulled his bow to ready and kicked out the vent beneath him dropping in-front of Benji and faced Loki.

"I seem to recall promising to shoot you through the eye," He snarked as an introduction.

"Barton, how pleasant to see you again, although I do miss having you as a pet monkey."

" So what's the plan this time, freeze the polar ice caps and end global warning, or maybe destroy Tokyo with a giant robot...oh wait, that's been done."

"What is going on Brandt! Why didn't you send for reinforcements?" shouted a fairly peeved looking Ethan Hunt.

Choosing to ignore his ex-commanding officer Cling instead drew back the string loosing the arrow at Loki's legs. Normally this would do no good, but Thor had recently brought back some Asgard containment technology that Stark had studied and incorporated into his arrows and Natasha's...well weapons. It wouldn't bind Loki for long, but it would give them a few minutes head start...if they were lucky they might even get five minutes.

Without hesitating he whipped out his knife and cut through all he bonds, thankfully Loki hadn't enchanted them, and before they knew it Clint was pulling them from the room and down the hall. Eyes searching for a quick escape...there, a ground level vent. He dashed over and pried of the grate, before literally throwing in his team in, and closing the grate.

He instructed," Continue straight until you reach a sloped vent on your left, then follow the vent until it levels out before turning right at the next sloped vent, you should come out on the roof, hopefully the Avengers will have arrived by then and they will protect you from there, if not remain in the vents until they do, or I come for you, and for your lives sake be quiet you are not equipped to handle an unstable alien psychopath with the powers of a god."

Before they had time to object he whirled around and headed back to the way they had come whilst knocking another 'Asgardian Arrow'.

He would ensure that Loki did not discover them until they were safe, after all he was trained for this, they weren't. Ethan Hunt may be a great spy, but this was Barton's area of expertise.

* * *

Hunt was way passed confused, seriously when had Brandt become so calculating, where the hell had he gotten the bow and arrow, and how the hell was Brandt better equipped to fight an alien super-villain than the rest of the team. Ah, well he accepted that Loki was a little out of his league, although if the Avengers weren't there when he reached the roof he might just have to go back and do something reckless.

* * *

Barton was...well he was on the ceiling... it was difficult, but he had managed to find an area exactly the right distance across with three walls that allowed him to arrange himself in such a way that he could be on the ceiling while at the same time holding his bow fully drawn in anticipation of Loki's appearance. This particular arrow had a special compartment that held a bit of Thor's lightening that would be discharged upon impact...this one was going into Loki's eye.

There! Taking carefully aim he he breathed out as he shot, the arrow spun strait to his target, and hit its mark...Loki's eye, pupil to be exact, and the god dropped. Clint knew he wasn't dead, Thor had explained that Loki had such powers of regeneration that an arrow through the eye would not kill him, but it would most definitely slow him down...for a few minutes at least

Smirking at finally making good on his promise he dropped to the ground and ran to set his next trap, heading the opposite direction of the vent he had thrown Hunt into.

This time he jumped to grab hold of an exposed pipe before swinging up to land on the same pipe on the tips of his toes. He quickly slung his bow across his shoulders pulling out his 9mm when he discovered he did not have ample space to draw his bow.

Balanced on the pipe he breathed in an out calming his heart beat while he waited for Loki to appear.

When he finally did Clint quickly unloaded three Teflon coated bullets into the god's kneecaps. The resulting shock waves sending Loki to his knees. He quickly launched himself from the pipe and ran down the corridor utilizing the 47.2 seconds it would take Loki to heal enough to regain his ability to run (although according to Thor it would take another 67 seconds for the knees to completely heal).

* * *

Unknown to him Hunt had left Benji and Jane at the roof to go in search for Brandt. He was passing the vent next to the exposed pipe just as Barton swung up on to it and watched the entire second encounter with Loki.

Hunt was now even more shocked than before, seriously since when had Brandt been so reckless?

* * *

Just then was also when the rest of the Avengers arrived (without Bruce Banner, he was currently on the ground, in the forest surrounding the enclosure, in full-on green rage monster mode). They quickly loaded Benji and Jane on the quin-jet and instructed the pilot to get them to safety. Steve proceeded to lead them in through the hole left in the roof form Hunt's earlier entrance and down the second floor where Natasha ran into, I mean literally ran into, Hawkeye.

"Nice of you guys to finally show up," grunted Clint in greeting," You didn't happen to bring my full quiver did you?"

Without a word Steve pulled the quiver from his back and handed it to his snarking teammate.

It was then that Hunt decided to reveal himself...by kicking out the vent and landing in the middle of the group,"What the HELL is going on Brandt." he shouted as way of introduction...can you blame Natasha for taking him down in one move and pinning him down by crushing his throat with her. knee?

"Let him up Tasha, he's with me," sighed Brandt...Barton

Pushing down harder for a second Natasha released him, still glaring distrustfully at the new arrival.

"I thought I told you to stay on the roof."

"What, and leave you to hold Loki off by yourself?"

"You would have just been in the way"

Hunt seemed at a loss for words for a second before," You still haven't answered my question, What the hell is going on!"

"Well you were really slow getting to the roof, you were taken hostage by Loki, I broke my cover to rescue you from him, and call my actual team in to help, then I placed you in a safe area until you could be retrieved by said team, I went back to head off Loki and distract him from you, as well as slow him down, you broke off from the group, my team arrived to take Loki into custody, and my long time partner pinned you to the ground in under ten seconds because you were stupid enough to suddenly drop into the middle of the Avengers without any warning what-so-ever."

"Well, well if it isn't my dear brother and his friends." came Loki's voice from the end of the hall.

After which ensued a great battle where Thor then pinned Loki down with Mjolnir, and in which Ethan Hunt was completely useless, and as predicted completely in the way.

* * *

"Who are you really?" asked Hunt as Loki was taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye, S.H.I.E.L.D agent, division: Avengers."

"right"

* * *

Benji and Jane were forgotten in the medical division of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier until Hawkeye stumbled over them a few hours and explained everything that had happened.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the messy ending, but I'm really bad at endings so yeah

~Enid


End file.
